


Given Trust

by LaughingFreak



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Friendships, Gen, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 01:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15719412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingFreak/pseuds/LaughingFreak
Summary: Sansa never left King’s Landing and vouched for Tyrion, earning him his freedom much to the dismay of Cersei. But it’s the after, in the seclusion of their rooms, that promises are made.





	Given Trust

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to prefer writing little scenes or snapshots when it comes to this series when I do decide to write for it. That's mostly because I'm not confident with doing anything longer.
> 
> Well, regardless, I hope you like this little something something.

The Queen Regent roared and rampaged across the castle before she had settled to down enough to just be drowning herself in her wine, from what Tyrion has been told. His brother was kind enough to inform him that he was safe for now until she got another paranoid idea in her head. Considering this was his dear sister, he knew it would not take her long for that to come across as another obstacle to take on.

Until then, Tyrion was going to enjoy the thought and victory of Cersei being thwarted again. One could not help wanting that to happen. She may be his sister and he may love her in some deep part of the cesspool of his being, but she was a cunt. Tyrion would be one of the first people to jump up and inform others of that.

Honestly, he’ll never understand Jaime in regards to her, but he’d keep it that way at this point.

What he couldn’t understand was the little redheaded she-wolf that was his wife. As he entered their shared quarters he took in her long, fiery red hair, lit like flames down her back as the sun’s light shone on her from the window, the dress colored in Lannister reds and golds that he knew was a product of his sister’s doing, and the pale skin that reminded him of porcelain or the snows of her home of Winterfell. She seemed to surprise him at every turn and she was stronger than she appeared.

She looked behind her and greeted her husband coolly, “My lord husband.” Then she looked out the window when a bird chirping flew by, its song drawing her attention.

The imp continued to stare at her in confusion as his wife made her way around their bed chambers and into the chair, picking up her embroidery and continuing where she had left off. There was no longer a death sentence hanging over his head, he was free, and it was all thanks to this girl, now woman. His wife, even if in title only. She had defended him when even his lover spoke against him.

He didn’t know why, couldn’t fathom why she would help someone that she should hate. And he needed that knowledge if only to rest his mind. “Why? Why did you help me, Sansa?”

Sansa looked up from the sewing that she had taken up, blue eyes calm as they met her husband’s own. The light from the fire flickered and only emphasized her beauty. “You have defended me in my time of need, have respected that I do not wish to bed you, and have protected me. I may not love you and may not wish to ever share a bed with you, but you have honored me as your wife. You are my lord husband and I will honor you as such.” She gave a tentative, small and shy, smile. “And I believe you are a comrade and a companion.”

Tyrion smiled and made his way to the table holding the wine. He climbed onto the chair then reached for the wine and goblet, pouring himself a glass. His wife may not be in love with him, there’s hardly anything you can call love between them, but there was respect and honor that held between them. It was not a conventional marriage by any means, but if anything could come out of this it would be a friend.

Neither of them wanted this marriage. Neither of them loved the other. But maybe, just maybe, there could be a friendship and a trust that will make this marriage work between them.

He knew one of her wishes was to return home and he made a silent promise to himself to try his damnedest to get her back there, if only to return the favor and a gift just so she wouldn’t be miserable like the rest of them. A Lannister always pays his debt.

“Then I thank you, milady. You do me a great honor in giving me your trust.” He lifted his goblet in salute to her then drank from it.

This was a start.


End file.
